


A-Z with Naegami

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A-Z, Boys In Love, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naegami, Yaoi, togami x naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-z with the pairing Togami x Naegi (oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z with Naegami

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm gonna try making a oneshot of A-z drabbles all in a oneshot. I've recently began to ship Naegami and I thought I should do this. So...Togami x Naegi all the way dudes! Anyhow on with the story!

1\. Affectionate  
Naegi never really expected Togami to be the affectionate type of guy seeing as he is serious and wants to maintain a professional image. Although much to Naegi's shock when he and Togami became lovers he would give affectionate gestures a good boyfriend would do to his girlfriend. He would hug Naegi when the boy wasn't looking and if he's in the mood for it he would initiate their cuddling session first, he would even hold Naegi's hand when they walk to class together (when not everyone notices) and if he's really feeling generous Togami would even say affectionate words that would melt Naegi's heart. Looks like Naegi was proven wrong when he thought that he wouldn't get that much affection from Togami.

2\. Bliss  
Togami never expected that he would fall for Naegi of all people. He tried to get the thought out of his head and tried to distract himself but the feeling just wouldn't go away. He was rather ashamed of himself because a noble and well respected man like him was gay and in love with a commoner like Naegi Makoto, a boy who was not even in his level. Togami tried his best to repress it but he only ended up fooling and hurting himself even more up until it became a problem noticed by his group. However when he and Naegi finally had the guts to tell each other how they feel Togami was in a state of pure bliss when the boy he loved returned his feelings.

3\. Cute  
Togami couldn't help but admit that Naegi was really cute. From the way he would smile and the way he encourages hope and friendliness towards everyone. Heck even the heir had to admit that for a commoner Naegi was not bad looking and actually had a charm that made everyone like him. He was so darn cute for his own good that Togami is sure not even Naegi himself realizes how cute he is and how it sometimes has an effect on others.

4\. Determination  
One thing that Naegi and Togami had in common was their determination to figure things out and giving up was not an option they would consider. It is what drives them to survive the hell hole they have to call a school especially with everyone getting killed one by one. They both had a different type of determination but it's something that they cling to so they can keep on survive and determination is also a part of Togami's pride and what makes up of it whether the heir admits it or not.

5\. Empathy  
Togami also notices that one of Naegi's greatest qualities is his empathy. Naegi sometimes tries to put himself in other people's shoes and imagines what it's like to go through what they have gone through. Sure the boy could be naive sometimes but Naegi's emphaty is what makes other people like him he just has a way of relating to others and the fact that he even wants a stuck up, proud, and cold guy like Togami to consider him as a friend is a bit surprising no matter how much the latter pushes him away. Naegi still doesn't give up on whom he considers as a friend and is always there for them that's one of the things he loves about Naegi (not that he'd say it out loud)

6\. First Kiss  
Naegi found Togami at the library reading a book as usual. The boy nervously went up to him and he appears to be very flustered and shy "H-hey Togami-kun" Naegi said getting the attention of the wealthy heir "What do you want?" Togami asked "I-i just wanted to s-say t-that..." poor Naegi was blushing and stuttering. "Spit it out already I have better things to do than to see you stuttering and blushing like some idiot who got shot by Cupid's arrow!" Togami commanded, Naegi took a deep breath "Listen...I don't know how it happened but...I-i...I'm in love with you!" he finally said which shocked Togami. "I know you most probably don't feel the same way and that's-" but Togami silenced him with his lips now it was Naegi's turn to be shocked he was blushing like crazy but kissed back anyway and within moments they were making out fiercely. Togami's tongue was exploring Naegi's mouth and it won the dominance battle, their kissing was so intense that the build up of saliva started coming out of their mouths when they needed to breath air they broke apart with a string of saliva connecting them from their intense make out session. Naegi enjoyed it as much as Togami did and it was one hell of a first kiss for both of them.

7\. Gentleman  
To others Togami was cold, arrogant, spiteful, and harsh. Most don't believe that he would have the best manners given the way he talks and interacts with people as if he were above them. Although Naegi told them how wrong they were when they see just how much of a gentleman Togami could be when he was with Naegi. He treated Naegi like a Prince would do to his Princess sure Togami can be harsh but Naegi accepts that he just has a hard time showing his true feelings. Although that doesn't mean Togami should not be a proper gentleman to the one he holds dear to his heart.

8\. Happiness  
"You know Naegi what with all the murders and chaos in this school it feels like...none of us can truly be happy without despair tainting it" Togami said to his boyfriend. Naegi nuzzled unto him "Despair will not last long because evil does not always reign forever there will always be a glimmer of hope that will battle it" he said "I'm just worried about us is what I mean...we're losing everyone we care about and...I don't want to lose you...You're practically the only one whom I found happiness with being in this damn school" Togami hugged Naegi protectively. The brunette smiled "I have always found happiness with you too Togami-kun but don't worry as long as we have each other and our love remains strong nothing can get it our way to achieve our hope to finally reach the happiness we deserve" Togami smiled a little "You and your optimism" the 2 then shared a passionate kiss.

9\. Innocence  
Naegi was very innocent. He seemed to be rather untainted and his purity was divine that's why Togami feels the need to guide and protect him. Nobody was going to take or taint the innocence of his boyfriend away.

10\. Jealousy  
Kyoko Kirigiri was in love with Naegi and Fukawa Toko was in love with Togami. It was undeniable that their affections for the 2 boys would make their hearts throb faster every time they see them, Togami wasn't interested in Fukawa that way and Naegi was oblivious to Kirigiri's crush on him. When hey found out that Togami and Naegi were together they felt heartbroken, Fukawa especially since she's been in love with Togami for so long. She was so angry that Kirigiri and the others had to prevent her from lashing out on Naegi (especially when her Genocider side comes out) Kirigiri however was happy for Naegi that he got someone that he loved to love him back. Even if it wasn't her she's still glad that she's happy but when she sees them together Kirigiri can't help but feel a pang of jealousy and wish it was her in Togami's place. 

11\. Kisses  
When they kiss each other it feels like heaven for them. Their love for each other is strong and they won't let anything stand between their way of being with each other. Kisses have a very powerful meaning and when Togami kisses Naegi they know that it holds a meaning of everlasting happiness. 

12\. Loyal  
When doubts arise in their relationship they solve it immediately so that it doesn't cause them any damage. Although they knew for sure that they would always remain loyal to one another Naegi is always loyal to Togami no matter what and Togami is the same. That's just how much they love each other and Togami wouldn't do such a foul crime such as cheating it would give a negative light to his reputation and he knows that very well. 

13\. Melancholy  
When Togami noticed that Naegi was not acting like himself one time and was rather distant and too quite for his liking he just had to take action. Naegi tells him that he's just getting a sense of melancholy about the things he has to face everyday since the killing game began, it also helped him reflect on what life might be like or of it will ever be normal. Togami assures him that he would never let anything happen to him and that he must be wise and not let anything get him down because they really need him right now. Such endearing words from Togami and the fact that he admits he needs him is enough to take away the feeling of melancholy within Naegi. 

14\. Nice  
Okay so maybe Togami wasn't always a nice guy and the coldness he shows to others is really hurtful but that doesn't mean Togami has no heart. Naegi doesn't understand why anyone would even label Togami as heartless, he's a lot of things but heartless is not the right word to describe him. Naegi has since proven that Togami can actually be a nice guy when they got together. 

15\. Optimism  
Naegi is well known for his unusual optimism and sometimes it makes him seem like he's naive. However that is the driving force that leads Naegi to look at the bright side of things and give assurance to everyone that no matter what happens optimism will help you have hope. Togami finds Naegi's optimism rather annoying sometimes but he has to admit sometimes he wishes that he had that kind of optimism so he doesn't dwell on the cold facade he has and that he can learn to be happy with what he has. Togami has also seen with his own eyes how Naegi triumphs with his optimism so he can't exactly say that it's a weakness. 

16\. Persistence  
When they weren't dating and still didn't know each other that well Togami found Naegi somewhat irritating and thought he was just like everyone else. Although he couldn't understand Naegi's persistence in wanting to be friends with him, Togami pushed him away many times but he didn't give up and was still friendly to him. Togami had to admit that Naegi's persistence to befriend someone like him is rather admirable and so is his persistence and faith in the fact that they'll all find out who the mastermind is that started all of this despair within their environment. 

17\. Qualified  
Togami wasn't sure why he fell for such a commoner like Naegi but he just did. The heir wanted him to be his and of course he had to make sure that Naegi was qualified to be with someone like him and when they got together Naegi was indeed proven to be a qualified lover for Togami. 

18\. Relationship  
Togami didn't waste his time with relationships. Sure he had his friends and he doesn't mind that but he was certain that he would never be in a romantic relationship because he didn't need to be in one and it seemed like a waste of time to him to be caring for someone else like that. Togami was proven wrong when he fell in love with Naegi, he tried to forget about it and focus on his goal to succeed and be the heir of his family's inheritance but eventually he felt rather lonely and decided that maybe a relationship wouldn't be so bad. After sorting his feelings out and Naegi confessing to him Togami decided that maybe a relationship wasn't such a waste of time at all. 

19\. Seme  
Togami was without a doubt the seme in this relationship. It was so obvious to figure it out that even Hagakure and Yamada could pinpoint that Togami would be the dominant one between them. The heir had a rather dominating complex sometimes and always made sure that things were done his way he was also a bit aggressive at times, Togami was proud to be the seme in the relationship and Naegi didn't mind being the uke. Togami was indeed a possessive seme and he gets jealous rather easily at times but he doesn't show it if anyone dared to flirt with Naegi, he would come up behind him and hug him possessively and give a dirty look to whoever was flirting with his boyfriend. When Naegi displeased or upset Togami in any way the heir would give him a rough kiss and would get a little aggressive in being affectionate with him, Togami would also sometimes force himself on Naegi by making out with him unexpectedly even if it made the boy a bit uncomfortable sometimes. Naegi sometimes wishes that Togami would take it easy a little bit when he was in his seme mode. 

20\. Trust  
Naegi has a huge trust in his friends and his lover. Togami made sure that the trust between him and Naegi would never be broken and that they would always be apart of each other no matter what. 

21\. Unconditional  
No matter what happens and no matter how cold Togami could be towards him at times Naegi's love for him was unconditional. He just loved Togami so much that it hurts and he would do anything for him, Asahina explained that love does that to you and when your love for someone is real and strong you feel the need to have unconditional love towards them. That's how Naegi feels when his love for Togami gets to him he would do anything for the person he loved because that's just how kind and loving Naegi is. 

22\. Virginity  
Both of them were still virgins and they just weren't ready to take that kind of step into their relationship just yet. Naegi especially is kind of nervous about it because he's heard that it was painful and you'd be moaning a lot and you'd feel exhausted, Togami for some reason wasn't ready to take away his and Naegi's virginity just yet. Naegi is sure that Togami will be the one who'll be on top and since Naegi is the uke he's be receiving all those blows and thrusts inside him his friends however assured him that it wasn't very painful. Maybe at first it will be but then it would quickly turn into pleasure but still Naegi is not ready for that and Togami still wants to wait and another thing is that they both don't exactly know where to start. (another thing Togami wouldn't admit out loud either) 

23\. Worthy  
Sometimes Naegi's insecurities get to him to the point where he wonders if he's actually worthy enough to have someone like Togami. He tries his best to hide it but when Togami saw right through him all he said was "If you weren't worthy enough to be my lover do you think I would be with you then? No! so stop it" and kissed him. Naegi's insecurities then faded away and he knows Togami was right if Naegi wasn't worthy enough for him then Togami wouldn't waste his time being his lover. 

24\. Xenodochial  
Togami came across this word once when he was reading a dictionary. Xenodochial means someone who is friendly to strangers and this definitely describes Naegi he was friendly to anyone that he saw, even when he doesn't know them that well he tries his best to be polite. It may seem annoying at times but Naegi's xenodochial side is what made him become friends with everyone else and attracted Togami's attention in a way. 

25\. Youthfulness  
Naegi has always shown to have a lot of youthfulness in him. He doesn't want to waste his young life and wants to make the most of it, something he encourages Togami to do as well. 

26\. Zoo  
At one of their dates Naegi has asked Togami if they could go to a zoo. Togami found the request somewhat odd but he reluctantly agreed anyway, the couple had a lot of fun that day going to the zoo and discovering different types of animals. Naegi was especially having fun in seeing all kinds of different animals and Togami was feeling strangely satisfied as well but the happiness became short lived when a monkey went lose from it's cage and decided to attack Togami. Naegi was able to get the monkey off him but Togami was traumatized and quickly dragged Naegi out. "We are NEVER going back there ever again!" Togami firmly stated to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I love this pairing a lot so I might write more stories about them.


End file.
